we have the time and all of space wholock
by TheDrumming
Summary: when sherlock encounters the doctor, sherlock just cant help himself but dig and delve further into his world of mystery and magic
1. the intro

John Watson strode over the grass of the crime scene, laptop in hand and skype video chat opened, his left leg slightly limped , damaged from an engagement in his time serving in Afghanistan.

"Show me the ground where it happened" the computer spoke.

John sighed, exasperated as he stooped down to a small patch of grass with a small indent.

"Well" the computer began "the man was obviously facing north, toward the river, and he is obviously a man due to the size 12 penny loafers he wore, now, back up a little john" it continued and john slowly backed up, wondering why he was even bothering to let Sherlock cross reference the information with a wider scope.

"he walked toward the river, bent down to tie his shoe lace, slipped , banged his head on the rock and died, simple" the man on the screen said, obviously bored by the whole scenario. "Why did you even wake me up for this one John, even you could have figured this one-"he trailed off as a great wailing noise was heard. Sherlock slammed down the lid of his computer and johns end went blank. The ex war veteran shook his head and murmured "at least a 9,"

Sherlock sprinted over to his window, his mind rushing through a list of possibilities for the noises occurrence, each avenue his mind led him down, however, only reached one possible out come, non terrestrial. He gazed over Baker Street, trying to spot anything that looked out of the ordinary. There it was, sticking out like a sore thumb. Sherlock smiled, grabbed his coat and pulled it on, heading towards the mysteriously new police box across the street.

Sherlock stood outside the blue doors of the box, chewing his bottom lip awkwardly, he could instantly see that this was not a genuine police box, the windows were the wrong size and, by the way the light refracted from the on door phone, it was obviously made of plastic. A lock turned from the inside of the box and the door slowly opened inward to which Sherlock raised his eyebrow, police box doors were meant to open outward.

A man stepped out of the blue box and almost walked straight into Sherlock, however, foreseeing this event Sherlock swiftly stepped to the side and made an initial assessment of the man from within the box. Tweed jacket, black trousers just a little too short, hair a total mess, brown eyes and a grin that seemed ever present from the stretch marks around his cheek. To Sherlock this mans mere presents shouted extra terrestrial.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there" the man grinned "im The Doctor by the way" he continued, giving Sherlock a brief assessment of his own in a way he noticed was very much like his own. "What's your name?"

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock replied dryly "But that's of no matter right now, because I want to know where your box came from and how it got here" he said a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, more like a smirk than anything else. The doctor's face fell; he pulled out a leather wallet and flashed in front of Sherlock's face. "Okay you caught me, im with the new police force, were reinstalling the police boxes" he drawled. Sherlock smirked.

"Do you take me for a fool? Im not blind Doctor" he said sarcastically, "your credentials are blank, which makes this all the more interesting, and I do believe im going to take a look inside your police box now" Sherlock grinned, pushed the Doctor aside and pulled open the door.

"I really do advise you didn't do that" the doctor exclaimed, reaching his hand out for Sherlock, but it was far to late for that.


	2. the TARDIS

Sherlock swaggered into the control room of the TARDIS full of confidence and belief in all that was logical, the expression on his face only wavered for the briefest of seconds but that singular second was all it took to know that Sherlock had no idea what to make of this new situation. That second held Sherlock's face in a surprised 'O' just like a small child that had been showed the world, and in a way, he was.

"So then Sherlock Holmes, we've got all of time and space, so where do you wanna start?" The Doctor said grinning, slapping his hand onto Sherlock's shoulder. "the TARDIS, time and relative dimensions in space, any where and any when" he continued, grinning immensely.

"Okay doctor" he said sarcastically "why don't we start with why your really here" Sherlock said, grinning, and twisting out of the doctors hold on his shoulder.

"A case" the doctor said, looking puzzled "I did in fact come here for you, I thought you would have worked that out by now though, maybe your not as good as they say" he remarked with a smirk.

Sherlock looked hurt, the emotion flitting over his face momentarily before it returned to its usual emotionless state. "Not just me though Doctor, something not from this world that no-one else has sensed, oh I see it now, the dirt on the bottom of your trousers, it couldn't have come from earth, so other worldly, it scars you, oh how it scares you otherwise would you have come to a human for help, not very likely, so, my deduction is what you're here for now, my intelligence, someone who runs on the same wavelength as the doctor, you're here for the same reason as me, you're here for moriarty," Sherlock spoke, almost as if he was reading from a script, like he was just speaking out half formed thoughts that were amazingly correct. The Doctor just smiled, a bemused little grin spreading over his features.

"Your right, but how can you know its this moriarty im looking for?"

"because, Doctor, he appeared around 3 years ago with no trace, nothing, he was just there, a head in everything from drug shipping to arms dealings, there's no way anything human could have done that, your presence has confirmed him being of extra terrestrial origin."

"Tell me Sherlock, what does he look like"

"messy blonde hair, blue eyes, a huge grin almost constantly on his face, but also, hes in pain, like there's something missing a crucial part of him that used to be there but was now completely gone, almost like he was now alone." Sherlock spoke, like he had a picture of the man in front of him. The doctor froze, his face completely still in a mask of pain and horror.

"but that's impossible" the doctor murmered

"what's impossible doctor" Sherlock spoke, finally becoming a little more interested in the case.

"The master!" he shouted


	3. a masterful threat

The doctor erupted into a whirlwind of movement, darting across the controls of the TARDIS, pulling levers and slamming down buttons in seemingly random places but Sherlock presumed that the randomness was in-fact an intricate pattern for his implausible machine.

"I would hold on if I were you" the Doctor called out to Sherlock over his right shoulder with a large childish smirk painted across his features. Sherlock grabbed onto the banister and braced him self.

"Oh, and your going to love the next bit" the doctor remarked off handily, Sherlock raised his eye brow as the doctor slowed down, seemed to stroke a bobbled lever and then slowly pulled it down. A great roar was heard from the central column which provoked Sherlock to grab hold of the banister with the other hand.

"GERONIMO" the doctor shouted and gravity seemed to completely disappear from under them.

Sherlock swaggered out of the TARDIS, his eyes a little wider than when they entered, for the briefest of seconds his mouth made a little 'o' of surprised, but the man quickly composed himself.

"So doctor, where have you taken us?" Sherlock asked, inclining his head slightly, letting his eyes shut and taking a deep breath through his nose. "Wait don't tell me" he said just as the doctor began to open his mouth. "Chemicals, water and a slight hint of…" Sherlock trailed off. "Doctor, why are we at a swimming pool?" Sherlock remarked.

The doctor put his hands In his pockets and motioned for Sherlock to look outside "But don't get seen, we don't want a paradox happening"

Sherlock poked his head outside the door, too a second to survey the area and then retracted it back into the changing rooms the TARDIS had landed.

"Doctor, that's me and john" Sherlock said. The Doctor nodded, his grin widening, and from outside there was an almighty explosion.


	4. Sherlocks smile

~dear reader,

_I am sorry that I have not uploaded as of late and that my chapters are so miniscule, but I am currently sitting me GCSE'S and they are my top priority._

_Yours sincerely_

_TheDoctorXI _

The other Sherlock and john humped into the pool by their location and swam to the other side, getting out and without even pausing to brush some of the water their clothes ran off through the exit.

"But Doctor, I remember this, it happened about a week ago" Sherlock stated, "Which means we travelled back through time, and through space as well, im surprised I didn't see it earlier" Sherlock murmured, obviously peeved that he hadn't noticed their travel in space and time, not even discomforted at the impossibilities it through into his logical mind.

"Oh come on Sherlock, your like me but without the fun, well and the bigger on the inside spaceship, but lighten up." The doctor grinned, trying to bring a smile to the intrepid detectives face.

"Doctor, calm down, we are here for a reason and that is obviously to confront moriarty-"

"The Master" the doctor cut in.

"Okay, The master" Sherlock replied sarcastically, obviously showing resent to the stupidity of the name's the Doctor and the Master seemed to have, but he decided to ask anyway. "So shall we go and catch up to this Master of yours?" Sherlock questioned

"indeed we shall" the Doctor replied, mimicking Sherlock's voice in an obvious ploy to get him worked up and sprinted out of the small room.

"Why not take the TARDIS Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

The doctor turned with a smirk on his face "because this is MUCH more fun" Eleven grinned.

"or you don't know his location yet" Sherlock replied, his eyebrow slightly raised. The Doctor looked hurt and crumpled slightly.

"Well yes, there is that" he replied, and Sherlock's mouth rose a little at the corners, content that he had finally got one over on this impossible man.


End file.
